For The Love of a Daughter
by xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx
Summary: -Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved? Don't you remember I'm your baby girl? How could you throw me right out of your world? So young when the pain had begun Now forever afraid of being loved- What if Mr. Millington wasn't Mr.Nice guy? What if he was mean and abuisive? Rated T for Slight Swearing and Character Death! -ONE SHOT- R


**Hey Ya'll! I had this little idea while listening to "For The Love of a Daughter" By Demi Lovato! So yeah!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or The amazing song. They both belong to the rightful owners!**

* * *

Amber looked at herself in the mirror as tears escaped onto her porcelain face.

"You're worthless" She muttered as she chocked back a sob. She grabbed the razor next to her as she stared at it.

**_Four years old with my back to the door All I could hear was the family war Your selfish hands always expecting more Am I your child or just a charity ward?_**

She remembered when she was little. The constant fights as he used to scream. She remembered he used to slap her poor mum as she yelled "Amsy Hide". So that's what she used to do. She would run up in her room as she crawled into her closet. She used to clutch her stuffed animal as she cried her eyes out.

**_You have a hollowed out heart_**

**_But it's heavy in your chest_**

**_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_**

**_Hopeless, you're hopeless_**

He wasn't always like that. He used to be sweet and caring. She had no clue why he changed so quickly.

But after years growing up with him she realized he's never going to change. His heart was colder then ice.

**_Oh, father, please, father_**

**_I'd love to leave you alone_**

**_But I can't let you go_**

**_Oh, father, please, father_**

**_Put the bottle down_**

**_For the love of a daughter_**

Then came the drinking. He used to come home drunk as a skunk. Grabbing her mother as his words were slurred. One day, when her mother at the store she decided to ask him a question she would soon regreat.

"Daddy, why do you hurt mommy" Six year old Amber asked as she sat on the floor with her barbies.

"Your mothers a whore" He spat out angerly before taking another gulp of wiskhey.

"But Dadd-" She started out as he stood up. The now empty whiskey bottle was thrown across the room, causing it to break into a million pieces. Tears welled up as he yanked her barbie away. "Your just like her. Ugly and worthless" She couldn't stop the tears that fell as he walked out the door. She let the tears escape as she clutched her knees and sobbed.

**_It's been five years since we've spoken last_**

**_And you can't take back_**

**_What we never had_**

**_Oh, I can be manipulated_**

**_Only so many times,_**

**_Before even "I love you"_**

**_Starts to sound like a lie_**

That day he never came back. She was kinda happy he did leave. Her mother cried less. They would go shopping, watch movies and have tea parties. It was the best five years of her life. That was till her mum got ill. A disease known as breast cancer.

She remember the last hour she had with her. She was laying next to her mom as they made small talk. Being only 11, she was still young. "Mommy. I love you" 11 year old Amber whispered as the older woman smiled. "I love you too Amsy".

"Mommy" She called out as she looked at her mothers face. "Hmmmm".

"Am I really worthless and stupid like daddy used to say". Her mother could never reply because she was already gone. The machines started to make that dreadful sound as Amber started to yell.

Doctor's rushed in as a nurse tried to pry her off of the only person who truly loved her. "MOMMY" She screamed as another nurse pulled her off. Amber continued to scream and plead as they tried to revive her.

After 30 minutes of fighting Amber finally fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up she saw her dad's face. She knew something was wrong with him. His eye's held pain as he brought his hand over to her face. She braced herself for the impact but never felt it. Instead he placed his hand on her check as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry Amsy. I changed. I love you babygirl" Her eyes widen before she threw her arms around him and sobbed. He rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep.

**_You have a hollowed out heart_**

**_But it's heavy in your chest_**

**_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_**

**_Hopeless, you're hopeless_**

**_Oh, father, please, father_**

**_I'd love to leave you alone_**

**_But I can't let you go_**

**_Oh, father, please, father_**

**_Put the bottle down_**

**_For the love of a daughter_**

The first year with him was like a fairytale. He would take her to get icecream, buy her things and say "I love you". But that quickly changed when she turned 13.

He started to drink, this time worser.

**_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_**

**_How could you push me out of your world,_**

**_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_**

**_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_**

Since her mother wasn't there he took his anger out on her. He would slap and kick her until she would pass out. One day when she came home from school he was really drunk. He grabbed her as he tried to kiss her. She screamed and shouted but was no match agaisnt him.

She sobbed loudly as he forced his self on her. She pounded his fist against his chest. Ofcourse him being stronger she lost. He took the one thing from her that she cherished. Her innocence.

**_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_**

**_How could you throw me right out of your world?_**

**_So young when the pain had begun_**

**_Now forever afraid of being loved_**

After he got done he laughed at her shaking form. "You're a worthless, ugly, Stupid, fat, whore. You don't deserve to live". Then the next day she was shipped off to a boarding school.

Which she was glad. She didn't have to deal with his hurtful words and violent hands.

When she meet Mick she was glad. He was the first boy who she truly cared for. When they broke up she replayed her fathers words. "Fat, Ugly, Stupid Whore". Then she put all her energy into match making. Where she got Fabian and Nina, Jerome and Mara, Eddie and Patricia together.

Then she fell for Alfie. The only boy she really truly loved. Sure she treated him wrong but she couldn't risk herself from falling.

**_Oh, father, please, father_**

**_I'd love to leave you alone_**

**_But I can't let you go_**

**_Oh, father, please, father_**

She cleared the tears out of her eyes as she raised the razor to her wrist.

"You're stupid" She muttered as she made a cut. "You're ugly" She muttered again as she made a deeper cut.

"You don't deserve to live" Was the last thing she muttered before making the deepest cut.

**_Oh, father, please, father_**

**_Put the bottle down_**

**_For the love of a daughter_**

**_For the love of a daughter_**

The blood poured out as her breathing became slower. Tear's fell as she stared at her sliced wrist.

She looked at a picture of her real family. Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Mara, Joy, Jerome, Mick, Patricia, Eddie and Trudy. She smiled slightly before taking her last and final breathe.

* * *

**So? What ya think? I think it was Ehh. But it's up to ya'll! WHAT DO YOU THINK? Bad or Good? And should I make more One-Shot's?**

**Well! Byeeeeeeeeeee!**

**REVIEW OR PM(:**


End file.
